emperorsnewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Salada22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Emperor's New Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Leonoboru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leonoboru (Talk) 16:57, November 17, 2009 Não fui eu que mandei. Como eu sou o único administrador nesta wiki, mandam mensagens pros novos usuários em meu nome. Aliás, por que não vota na enquete da semana? Está na página principal. Se não estiver conseguindo traduzir, essa é a enquete em português: Qual é a sua frase favorita? *"Musiquinha!", do Kuzco *"Isso NÃO é um encontro!", da Malina *"Meus bolinhos de espinafre!", do Kronk *"A outra alavanca!", da Yzma Divirta-se e edite! --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 17:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Melhor não. Ainda não tem imagens o bastante, e você foi o primeiro a vir aqui (depois de mim). Aliás, edite uma página qualquer para entrar na lista de usuários registrados. E outra coisa: Gostou do design dessa wikia? Eu que fiz! É o Guaka, mas... É o Guaka. Mas pra fazer a página dele, precisamos de imagens e dados dele, coisa que eu não tenho. E ainda temos que completar a página da Yzma. Então, podemos editar a da Yzma. Vou sair um pouco. Obrigado por editar a página principal. Ah, e eu expandi a página da Yzma. Dê uma olhada! --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 18:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Bom, você só tem que clicar em "request a new wiki" na parte de cima de qualquer wiki, daí você abre a página central das Wikis. Nessa página, você define o tema, o nome, e o idioma da wiki. Daí, você vai fazendo os passos. Para fazer a cor e o fundo, precisaria criar uma página chamada "MediaWiki:Monaco.css" e editá-la. O código que tiver escrito nessa página vai ser o código de aparência da sua wiki. Como essa parte é meio complicada de criar, pode me pedir. Depois de criado o código, vá em "preferências" na sua barra lateral superior (naquele MAIS lá em cima, e depois em preferências) e vá em tema (skin em inglês). Em opções de administrador, coloque como o tema "custom" (criado por você) e pronto. Se quiser ver como é o código desta wiki, veja MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Aliás, sabia que uma imagem que eu baixei na Total Drama Wiki se tornou "da semana"? Legal, né? --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 10:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ei, por que parou com as edições? --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 17:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Episódios? Quase todos os episódios das duas temporadas estão disponíveis em inglês na internet (o que é bom, assim saberemos como são os diálogos na versão original). E os personagens? Bom, é só ver os episódios e escrever sobre a personalidade deles. O filme está disponível em seis ou sete partes no YouTube (veja o artigo, está enorme!), e o resto vem com o tempo. Escreva sobre o que você sabe, por enquanto, e convide outros amigos de outras wikis para entrar nesta daqui. Afinal, toda wiki tem um começo, certo? --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 18:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) E a página da Chicha foi criada! --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 12:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ninguém apareceu até agora... Você não disse que ia chamar seus amigos? --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 17:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Eu pensei numa coisa... Você gostaria de se tornar administrador desta wiki? --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 23:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Parabéns, você é agora um "administrador" (pode fazer praticamente de tudo) e um "rollback" (pode desfazer revisões de páginas)! Cheque suas preferências para garantir... --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 11:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Por falar nisso, agora você é livre para pôr as uxerboxes "admin" e "rollback" na sua userpage. Não posso por elas aqui, senão a sua discussão vai ficar marcada como "admin"... --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Bom, temos que conversar com a comunidade para decidir o próximo "Usuário do Mês". ---- Olá, única pessoa na comunidade! O que você acha de Salada22 como usuário do mês? :) --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 19:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) FA? Um FA só pode ser FA quando estiver completo. E "ENG" ainda não está. Eu mal cheguei a um terço... E, bom, você se torna FU amanhã e vai até o começo do mês que vem. --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 01:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Parabéns! Você agora é um FU! E, ah, o link para o vídeo no YouTube é esse (a parte 1 de 8): The Emperor's New Groove - Part 1 Obs: tente baixar imagens PNG. As JPG não tem muita qualidade. --'Leonard! Wanna talk?' 14:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ei, você devia melhorar seu inglês! Você traduziu "queimado" para "burned", quando o certo é "dodgeball"! Ah, e não existe e nunca existiu "frescoball" na cultura americana. Você deve ver a versão em inglês dos episódios para saber os diálogos. Ok? --Leonard! Wanna talk? 12:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Oi! Você sabia que esse site existe? Pois é, muita coisa foi feita desde que você entrou aqui da última vez... Você deve ter notado que o plano de fundo da wiki está diferente e que agora esta wiki tem mais de 100 páginas ao todo. Eu só queria saber se você desistiu desta wiki ou se ainda lembra da existência dela. :) --A pessoa acima.